Broken Bond
by Okki
Summary: Semuanya berubah. Gaya bermain basket mereka. Pandangan mereka terhadap basket. Kecintaan mereka terhadap basket. —Momoi's POV, taken from chap 222-223.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Notes: **_From_ Quarter 222-223, Canon? —dengan banyak (?) perubahan di sana-sini. Momoi's POV. _Possibly OOC._

* * *

**Broken Bond**

**By OKKI**

* * *

**[**—Momoi's POV**]**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berubah.

Gaya bermain basket mereka. Pandangan mereka terhadap basket. Kecintaan mereka terhadap basket.

Tak ada lagi kerja sama dalam tim. Semuanya terlalu mengandalkan kemampuan dirinya masing-masing. Selama mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan dengan kemampuan diri sendiri, kerja sama tak ada artinya.

Benar begitu?

Memang selama ini Teiko selalu mementingkan kemenangan.

Tapi…meraih kemenangan suatu tim, tanpa ada kerja sama tim?

Menurutku itu sangat aneh.

.

.

.

"Akashi-sama? Berubah?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah cokelat di mulutku.

"Tidak. Dia biasa-biasa saja, tuh. Tetap ramah dan _gentle_…~" kata Acchan.

Aku mengernyit, heran. Rasanya ingin aku bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi itu pasti tak ada gunanya. Menanyakan perubahan Akashi-kun ke orang lain… pasti jawaban mereka sama; Akashi tetap ramah, tidak ada yang berubah darinya.

Alih-alih melontarkan pertanyaan tentang perubahan Akashi-kun, ku putuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan. Lagi pula hari ini aku berencana pulang cepat. Hari juga tidak ada latihan. "Acchan, aku pulang duluan, ya! Tanyakan pada Micchan, apa besok ia mau membantuku di tempat latihan atau tidak!"

Kawanku, Acchan membalas, "Osu! Nanti akan ku tanyakan, Momoi-chan! Hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Aomine-kun!"

Aku tersenyum kikuk dan keluar dari kelas.

Menyampaikan salamnya untuk Aomine-kun?

Ya, nanti akan ku sampaikan.

Kalau aku bertemu dengannya…

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah.

Sunyi.

Biasanya saat aku pulang sekolah. Aku selalu pulang dengan Aomine-kun, jadi suasananya tidak terlalu sunyi, tapi berisik. Karena tidak mungkin saat kami pulang bersama, aku tidak bertanya-tanya padanya atau menceritakan apa yang ku alami selama seharian ini di sekolah.

Tepat saat aku sedang berharap bisa bertemu seseorang ku kenal, agar aku bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama. Aku melihat Tetsu-kun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

Ia sendirian…

"Tetsu-kun!" panggilku.

Tetsu-kun hanya berbalik melihatku. Wajahnya datar seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini, tatapan matanya sangat kosong.

"Momoi-san," ucapnya.

"Berhubung hari ini adalah pembukaan sekolah, jadi tidak ada latihan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?!" ajakku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Senyum pun tidak. Tapi Tetsu-kun melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan di depanku.

Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban "ya" dan aku berjalan menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Aomine-kun pergi begitu saja tanpa mu?" tanya Tetsu-kun.

"Ya, belakangan ini aku dan dia memang jarang bertemu," jawabku.

Itu memang benar. Belakangan ini aku bahkan jarang membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Aomine-kun. Aku bahkan jarang melihatnya main basket di lapangan dekat rumah, sangat jarang.

Tetsu-kun menghela napas. "Oh, begitu."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, itu sebabnya kami jarang punya kesempatan untuk bicara."

"Bukan hanya dengan Aomine-kun. Dengan yang lainnya juga," lanjutku. "Kecuali untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan klub."

Itu memang benar.

Bahkan sebenarnya, sore ini, aku pulang bersama Tetsu-kun dan membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan klub adalah satu keberuntungan…?

"Tim kita tetap jadi yang terkuat, seperti biasanya," ucapku begitu saja. "Tapi entah kenapa… Aku merasa sedikit kesepian…"

"Ya, kau benar," balas Tetsu-kun menyetujui.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Tetsu-kun benar-benar merasa kesepian sepertiku. Aku yakin bukan hanya kesepian yang ia rasakan. Tapi ada perasaan pahit lainnya yang ia rasakan, tapi tak bisa ku pahami.

Kami berdua lalu diam untuk beberapa lama dan terus berjalan.

Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Kali ini benar-benar sepi.

Tidak ada Ki-chan, Aomine-kun, Midorin, dan Mukkun. Hanya ada Tetsu-kun dan aku. Benar-benar sepi.

"Hey, Tetsu-kun," panggilku. "Apa kau masih ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

Tetsu-kun diam.

Hei, apa kau masih ingat?

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat," jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Memangnya waktu itu kau bilang apa?"

Tiba-tiba aku panik, bingung harus memberi respon apa. "Ah! Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Tidak penting! Tidak usah diingat!"

"Ah, ya, Tetsu-kun. Aku masih harus berjalan lurus ke sana!" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan utama.

"Hm, ya. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu," balas Tetsu-kun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Ke arah yang berbeda.

Kedua mataku memandangi punggungnya yang kecil namun terlihat kekar.

Ini pemandangan yang tak biasa ku lihat. Dan tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berharap melihatnya.

Samar-samar terputar di otakku terakhir kali aku melihat Tetsu-kun, Aomine-kun, Ki-chan, Mukkun, dan Midorin pulang bersama.

Sesak.

Mataku panas.

Air mata keluar dari kelopak mataku.

Tetsu-kun kau bohong, kan? Kau ingat apa yang waktu itu aku katakan, aku yakin kau bahkan ingat balasanmu waktu itu.

Tapi kau tidak berani bilang kalau kau ingat, kan, Tetsu-kun?

Karena, kenyataannya kini kita semua sudah tidak bersama-sama lagi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Friendship is like a mirror._

_Once it broken,_

_It'll be hard for you to collate it again._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::Selesai::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **Momoinya OOC tak? :(( Udah dua bulang nggak baca Kurobasu jadi kaget lagi pas baca manganya, kebingungan sama timeline-nya… tapi ujung-ujungnya ngerti juga tuh~ Ah~ Yang penting Nijimura keren~! (And heck, why the hell Nijimura must be "peran **pembantu**"? kenapa? /galau/gelinding).


End file.
